


better than the taste of your uncle's special chicken

by iwtv



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom James, Fingering, M/M, Making out in a closet, Modern AU, Rimming, Separation Anxiety, Sexual Tension, a social gathering, other Things in a bedroom, that james predictably hates, top Thomas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:25:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9904292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwtv/pseuds/iwtv
Summary: “I want to be alone with you. It’s been a bloody month,” James muttered softly. Thomas sighed out his frustration.“I know. I’m sorry. I couldn’t turn this down, not after missing my great aunt Margret’s funeral in May.”“I know, not your fault,” James said. His fingers dug into Thomas’s belt and pulled him minutely closer as the crowd began gossiping at the other end of the deck, not paying them any mind- yet.Thomas let out a tiny moan. He looked around them, expression pinched as he thought. Then, “Come with me.”





	

James breathed in deeply and let out his breath in an impatient huff no one noticed. The air smelled of too much aerosol freshener to mask the underlying scent of kitchen cleaners. He instantly wished he were still out at sea.

They had been sitting in the living room of Thomas’s Uncle Victor for the past 30 minutes- he and Thomas and several other relatives James had begrudgingly come to know. Thomas’s niece Becky—the only one he actually enjoyed—had just gotten married to her long-time fiancée that morning. Neither he nor Thomas had been able to make the Actual Event (thank god). Thomas hadn’t wanted to make the 3 hour drive by himself and James had not even been in the country. He’d been working, out to sea on a ship, attending a ceremony for all the apprentices who were going on to become a naval engineer like himself. It wasn’t his first graduation ceremony and James was friends with most of the senior staff, plus the added bonus of being at sea had made it not so bad. He never tired of the salt air or the constant breeze or listening to training drills and commanders yelling out orders.

 _This_ social gathering, however, was causing his mild social anxiety to blossom into a beastly thing. He hated most of Thomas’s family and so did Thomas, but the real thorn of the situation was the timing.

James had literally arrived back in the UK not two days ago after being separated from Thomas for nearly a month when all was said and done. Then he had to pack and catch his flight out to the little suburb where Thomas’s Uncle Victor resided so they could at least be there for the follow-up reception after the wedding.

James had scarcely had time to kiss Thomas good morning before the day had begun and James found himself surrounded by Hamiltons on all sides.

He was tired. Some jet lag, no doubt. And sitting here on an extra plush leather chair listening to inane conversation and chatter was mind-numbingly boring. Thomas played along perfectly, ever the interesting and socially engaging nephew to Victor and uncle to Becky. Yet James caught Thomas’s infrequent glances to him when no one was looking. James knew he was just as bored. He looked a bit contrite too, as though silently apologizing to James for all of it. James didn’t blame him; he knew some of it was himself and his own awkwardness around the Hamilton clan but try as he might, he could not bring himself to think much of them. Thomas was a golden, glowing, shining example of how a Hamilton should be in James’s book.

The longer the afternoon dragged on the more restless James grew. More inane chatter, including everyone gushing about how good Uncle Victor’s special baked chicken had been for lunch. Personally he hadn’t really cared for it. Soon he didn’t even feel tired, merely aggravated. When at last a respite came and everyone got up to go see the brand new car Thomas’s niece had received James rose and slipped off and out to the long back deck for fresh air (sans air fresheners and bleach) and a moment of recuperation. Thomas joined him a couple of minutes later and at last they were alone.

“What kind of car is it?” he asked.

Thomas loosened his tie and took a drink of the tea in his hand, visibly relaxing.

“What?”

“Her car. What is it so I can tell your uncle later how wonderful it is.”

Thomas chuckled. He stood next to James amid the soft but constant pigging and clanking of a large collection of wildly different wind chimes all around them.

“I think it’s a mini Cooper. Red. Tell him if he asks that the safety rating is top notch,” Thomas teased with a wry smile. Oh how he had missed that. Their eyes locked and James followed Thomas into a soft kiss. Thomas’s lips were sweet from the tea. He was wearing Cologne. Hm, the only Calvin Klein cologne James liked.

“I’ve missed you terribly,” said Thomas, blue eyes shining bright as he let his hand slip down James’s chest and fall away. Another group of people had wondered outside from another door. James frowned fiercely. His fingertips found Thomas’s waist.

“I want to be alone with you. It’s been a bloody month,” James muttered softly. Thomas sighed out his frustration.

“I know. I’m sorry. I couldn’t turn this down, not after missing my great aunt Margret’s funeral in May.”

“I know, not your fault,” James said. His fingers dug into Thomas’s belt and pulled him minutely closer as the crowd began gossiping at the other end of the deck, not paying them any mind- yet.

Thomas let out a tiny moan. He looked around them, expression pinched as he thought. Then, “Come with me.”

James followed him back inside and upstairs. No doubt Thomas was going to attempt to give James some distraction. He’d been here once before, when Thomas had first introduced him to his family. His father’s side was adamantly against homosexuality, so that had been a short and crisp meeting, though his mother’s side was much more open-minded. James hadn’t minded them as much either. Perhaps Thomas was taking him where they were gathered now …

There were people up here too, though they were the older women from the wedding, Thomas told him, who were more distant but close friends with Thomas’s now deceased aunt. James caught a bit of their conversation as he and Thomas politely walked past them: sewing and crochet. How hilariously typical, James thought. They left the women and turned a corner into a hallway. Thomas opened a door that led into a closet space.

“What are you doing?” James asked, puzzled.

“What _we_ are doing, “Thomas corrected. “Now get in.”

“Thomas—”

Before he could finish Thomas had pushed him inside the small and dark space, squishing up behind him and shutting the door before James could escape or anyone could walk by.

James snorted. “Have you lost your—”

He was abruptly shut up when Thomas’s hands steadied around the sides of his neck and his lips pressed into his own. The kiss was urgent. The taste of tea. Warm and wet. James pulled back.

“You brought me in a closet to make out?”

“Oh stop being so boring. I brought _us_ in here because we were both drowning out there and because I haven’t touched you in a month, which is also like drowning.”

Despite the absurdity of the situation his partner’s words caused James to still. Thomas was looking at him in earnest as James’s eyes adjusted to the dark. The closet was large enough to perhaps shuffle around in. The white door was built with a window blind pattern, the wood at such an angle that James could see outside but no one could see in. Thomas had him pressed up against a shelf, clothes hanging above it. He moved in even closer so he could press his crotch into James’s, kissing him again.

James hummed softly in his throat. Suddenly the idea of making out in Thomas’s homophobic uncle’s closet was very appealing. And it had been a bloody month. The taste of tea. Warm and wet.

James carded his fingers through the back of Thomas’s hair, pulling him into the kiss. He sought entry with his tongue and Thomas obliged, opening his mouth and letting James explore. Thomas moaned, rubbing his crotch into James’s, hands coming around to squeeze his ass through his tight blue jeans.

James felt himself grow pleasantly warm. Soon he felt Thomas’s erection against his own. He yanked Thomas’s shirt out of his pants and let his hands slip up to touch Thomas’s well-toned stomach, now warm to match his own touch.

Thomas moved down and kissed his collarbone, then up to his neck. He started to suck. It sent a zing through James but he jerked away with a chuckle. It would do no good to go downstairs with a bruise on his neck.

Instead Thomas licked. He rolled his tongue over the back of James’s ear as his hand came down to tease his fly and the developing bulge there. James moaned, rutting into the touch, until it felt like his body was pulsing with need. Then he fumbled his hand down to his pants and opened them. Thomas rubbed his palm against James’s briefs and James moaned louder as his cock responded. He glanced up to the door.

“There’s people,” he breathed out.

Thomas paused and turned to look through the slants. It was the old women, chuckling and listening as one of them was telling a story. They came to stand not thirty feet away in the hallway.

“Fuck,” James muttered.

Thomas paid them no mind, grinning breathlessly as he kissed James full on the mouth again, fingers clamping against his erection through a thin layer of cotton. James let Thomas push him further into the shelving, his back digging into the edge but he hardly cared. He bucked his hips into Thomas’s touch. Thomas hiked up James’s shirt up, up, and clamped his mouth around a nipple, sucking hard.

“Oh, fuck,” James muttered, his breathing becoming more like panting now. Wouldn’t this be a sight, if one of the women opened the closet door right now…

He laughed, stifling it as best he could. Thomas huffed out a laugh.

“What?” he asked.

“We’ve got to get out of here.”

Thomas looked down pointedly at their collective erections.

“I don’t think that would be a good idea.”

James clenched his teeth. “Is there a bedroom nearby?”

That got Thomas’s eyes to flash excitedly. James rearranged his clothes as best he could while Thomas peered out the slants, waiting for an opportunity. The women were not facing them but had huddled together in a circle, now listening to a more somber story involving a dramatic house fire. Thomas motioned for him.

“Come on!”

He very gingerly opened the door. James held his breath, waiting for it to creak and their cover to be blown. It did not. Thomas carefully and quickly stepped out, James right behind him. He grabbed the doorknob tightly as he shut the door behind him. It creaked loudly. Once. Instantly he let go of the door and nearly tripped over Thomas as they hurried down the hall.

“Hello?” came the voice of one of the women. “Is someone there?”

Thomas spun around a corner and James darted right behind him. There was an open bedroom door at the other end of the hall. Thomas all but ran towards it, stifling off laughter. James nearly tripped over him again as they both flung themselves in the room, shutting the door behind them.

Thomas practically burst out laughing.

“You ass!” James whispered hotly at him. “That was _ridiculous!_ ”

But Thomas’s shoulders were heaving with muffled laughter. He pinched his eyes shut and tried to compose himself. James felt his lips spreading in a grin. He snorted, licking his lips furiously and trying not to lose his own composure. Still chuckling, Thomas came up to him and kissed him sweetly, easing both their laughter. The kiss became heavier between them and soon enough Thomas’s hands were in his pants again and James was now the one trying not to leave love marks on Thomas’s neck.

They made their way to the bed—a king size, as luck would have it.

“How do you want me?” James murmured into Thomas’s ear, his voice low and husky.

“On your back. Me on top,” replied Thomas.

His lust-fueled voice sent a chill down James’s spine. He quickly stripped off his clothes. His cock was heavy between his legs and aching pleasantly. He stretched out on his back and watched as Thomas did a small strip tease for him, taking a painstakingly long time to pull off his pants and underwear in one fell swoop. His cock bobbed out and James’s mouth went dry at the sight.

“Come here,” he slurred out. Thomas bit his bottom lip to hide the devilish smile there as he climbed on the bed and straddled James’s naked hips, legs pressed up against his ribs. He bent down and James instantly captured his lips. He wrapped his arms around Thomas’s back, pulling him down so he could feel the heat from his body.

“Up,” said James.

Thomas understood. They had done this number before. He scooted up until his legs were now bracketing James’s face. James groaned as Thomas’s cock and ass enveloped him. He raised his hands and spread Thomas’s cheeks. His thumbs found Thomas’s hole and he plunged his tongue right in the center.

“Oh fuck, oh yes,” Thomas hissed out. His hole fluttered uncontrollably against James’s tongue. The headboard of the bed creaked as Thomas gripped it. James wiggled his tongue all around his entrance, keeping it open with his thumbs and sending tiny convulsions through his lover. He groaned again, inhaling Thomas’s scent. He lapped his tongue flat on his hole over and over, reaching down to his own cock and pulling. Fuck, he loved this, loved making Thomas a quivering mess above him, loosening and opening him even with just his tongue.

He pressed the pad of his thumb in, then a bit more and Thomas hissed and moaned.

“Yea James,” he whispered out. James worked him until he could fit one finger in, then two. He spread his fingers apart inside Thomas and stuck his tongue in-between and Thomas almost shouted.

“Oh fuck James,” he moaned, riding himself over James’s face. James took his tongue out long enough for the smile to spread over his face.

“Ready?” he asked.

Thomas wordlessly un-straddled himself from James’s face and moved back down to his hips. James licked his lips and pressed them together. He felt his eyes heavy as he stared at Thomas through a heat-induced haze. Thomas stroked his own cock as he lined up over James’s. James took hold of it as Thomas sank down on top. Thomas eased himself gently down, down, down, until James bottomed out. James wiggled slightly and closed his eyes, quite content just to feel himself inside his lover, his cock thick and stiff against the soft velvet feel of Thomas. Then Thomas began moving back and forth.

James re-opened his eyes and watched, entranced, as Thomas fucked himself, his lithe and pale body as graceful as a dancer’s, cock bobbing enthusiastically over James’s stomach. James reached up and pressed his palm hard into Thomas’s stomach, running it all over him.

“Fuck, you’re gorgeous like this,” he said. 

“Mmm. So are you,” replied Thomas. He shifted and bent down for another kiss. This time James bucked up into him. Thomas’s body jolted, a huff of air escaping his lips.

“Look what I can do to you,” said James as Thomas pressed their foreheads together. James bucked into him again. Thomas moaned, breath going into James’s open lips.

“Fuck me,” Thomas whispered. He braced himself on his palms and arched his back in a way that nearly made James loose it then and there. He grabbed the globes of Thomas’s ass and shoved his cock into his ass, once, twice, then started fucking him in earnest.

“Oh yea, that feels so good,” Thomas slurred out. He closed his eyes and let his head hang. James gripped his ass, spreading his cheeks as he fucked him, loving the feel of his shaft sliding in and out of Thomas while Thomas gripped him tightly. He rolled his hips, pushing deep inside him and holding it there before nearly pulling all the way out. Thomas bit his lips hard, face twisted.

“Oh fuck yea James,” he whispered. “Like that.”

James rolled his hips over and over and Thomas moved with him, until they were both panting for air and covered in sweat. Then James started pounding into him. Thomas went down on his forearms, bracing himself as his whole body shook from the force of James’s cock. James let out a broken sound.

“Thomas,” he begged. He opened his eyes and Thomas was staring at him, sapphire eyes nearly black and heavy, face flushed deep pink. He racked his fingers through James’s hair and held on tight. James bucked into him until his ass was coming off the bed. The sounds of skin against skin and their uneven breathing filled the room. Then James felt the sudden pressure building deep inside his gut, throbbing in his balls.

“I’m going to come,” he said incoherently. He screwed his eyes shut and shot his seed into Thomas, who cooed and coaxed him through it. He slid his ass slowly over James’s cock until James was spent. Then he turned his attention to himself, pulling furiously over his head. James watched, half-dazed.

“Come on, come on,” he whispered, rubbing his hand over Thomas’s thigh. Then Thomas’s head fell back and his mouth dropped open. James watched him come. It spurted out over James’s stomach and chest. Thomas squeezed his fingers over his head and spilled out the last of it. James ran an index finger through it and lifted it to Thomas’s mouth. Thomas clamped down over it and sucked it off his finger with a deep hum, then bent down and kissed him.

“Tastes better than your uncle’s special chicken,” James quipped.

Thomas burst out laughing. The day could have been much worse, James thought in the end.

***


End file.
